Stiching Love
by DayDreamerFan
Summary: Who new a torn shirt could bring two people together! One shot


Stitching Love

Korra the great Avatar, the toughest most strongest girl you will ever meet was actually asking for help. Her pride what she was most proud of was accepting help from non-other than Mako. Right now you would have thought Korra would be out fighting Chi-blockers or practising Air bending but no. Korra had accidentally ripped one of her favourite shirts, and of course Pema was too busy with Rohan and Tenzin and the kids even Jinora didn't know how to sew. Katara obviously was no help as she thinks its essential for her to found out herself. The Avatar was sitting at the top of the attic in the air temple trying to figure out how to work the sewing machine until an unexpected vaster arrived.

"Ugh, I can master all four elements and beat Amon but I can't figure out how to repair a little rip in my shirt" Korra yelled in frustration.

"That me be right but even the Avatar can't master everything"

The water tribe girl turned around to see a very familiar figure, a quite annoying handsome figure that normally sprang to mind in time of frustration or when the Avatar was in a good mood and couldn't think of anything else.

"And what does city boy know about sewing" Korra raised a brow.

"Actually a lot" Mako smiled.

The fire bender boy walked over to Korra picking up the ripped shirt and examining it. Mako notice the shirt had more than the one rip in it but quite a lot.

"Someone's been training" Mako stated.

"No, I've been walking Naga" Korra sarcastically jerked.

Mako chuckled at the comment. He just loved mucking around with the Avatar.

"You need help" Mako asked.

"No I'm doing fine" Korra lied trying to work the machine.

Mako looked down at the machine looking more closely to the Avatars problem.

"You know you have to plug it in first right" Mako smiled as he plugged the cord in.

Korra blushed as it was the simplest thing to do.

"I was just about to do that"

"Of course you were" Mako chuckled.

Korra looked away as she grabbed the thread and threading it through the holes and hooks in the machine. Mako laughed at Korra's attempt to get the thread through the last hole in the needle. When the poor fire bender thought the water tribe girl had struggled enough he took the thread out of her hand and placed it in the needle in one go.

"That's how it's done" Mako boasted.

"I did most of it" Korra pouted.

"Are you sure you don't want help" Make asked.

"I'm perfectly capable of it myself" Korra assured.

Mako put his hands up in defeat taking a step back signalling for Korra to take lead and show him how it's done. Only thing was she didn't know how to start, did she just throw the shirt in and start the pedal up, did she had to place it in a certain way or, or what, what did she had to do.

"Um Mako can I please have some…help" Korra whispered.

"What I didn't hear who, say again" Mako smirked.

"I need help ok, can you help me" Korra admitted.

Mako smiled at his victory as he walked over to the beautiful young Avatar. He looked at the shirt and placed it properly in the machine. Mako made a bold move as he placed his hands over the Avatar's. Korra immediately blushed as Mako guided her hands in the steps to fix her shirt. When the fire bender thought Korra had the hang of it he let go of the Avatar's hands. Korra smiled and almost leapt for joy as she finally mastered sewing, well not mastered it but she knows how to do it which was a good thing to know in the future.

"How did Mr Hat trick learn how to sew" Korra happily asked.

"Bolin used to come home almost every day with ripped clothes, I use to watch my mum do it and I guess It just came to me when they left"

"Mako I'm so sorry I didn't"

"It's ok, I found new love to replace the love I lost" Mako smiled softly.

"Who" Korra asked dumb found.

Mako smiled at the Avatar. The fire bender leaned forward touching the beautiful water tribe girl forehead. None of them new which one leaned in first but when their lips touched it was like fire and water becoming one, water and fire working together to create the sensation that the two were feeling. Korra wrapped her arms around Mako's neck as Mako wrapped his arms around Korra's waist. The sensation was for filling but sooner or later it would have had to stop. As the couple pulled away both benders were as red as the fire that burnt within them.

"You"

"I get that now lover boy" Korra smiled.

"Well then do you need any more sewing lessons" Mako smirked.

"Maybe, why don't you find out"

"I like your style Avatar"

Again Mako leaned in for a kiss but Korra pulled away.

"Come on lover boy somewhere more private otherwise Tenzin is going to kill us if he catches us" Korra smirked.

"Not only is she the Avatar but she's smart" Mako chuckled.

"And that boys and girls is how the Avatar and the fire ferret star player got together"

"Hey uncle Bo how did Mum rip her shirt in the first place any way"

"Well Little Bella that's another story for you and your little brother Lyon to find out another day" Bolin smiled.

"Wow Mum I didn't know you and Dad could be so romantic" Bella smiled.

"If that's your idea of romance you should hear Aunty Jinora's thoughts" Korra smiled.


End file.
